Ice
by CherryBlossomAngel1221
Summary: AU "These pirates, They do have pure hearts. Just like you said" (UPDATE-This story is on hold for right now, I need to get inspiration to continue. So I ask you to bear with me :). But Please still read and Review and tell me what I can improve on)
1. Chapter 1

**Ice**

_By: _CherryBlossomAngel1221

_Disclaimer: _Unfortunately I don't own One Piece, I wish I did so badly though :(

_Warnings:_ Bad Language, A little Yaoi fluff, and other stuff so we will just rate this story M.

_Summary:_ AU "These pirates, They do have pure hearts. Just like you said" OC (My character I created will be involved in this story) (Side Paring - ZoSan)

_Author Note:_ This is my first ever story, so please be gentle with me. This story just popped in my head one night and I wanted to see if anyone will be willing to read it. The characters are probably a little OOC so I'm sorry about that.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_(Normal POV)_

It's raining, dark clouds hang above the sea, but even though there is a storm the sea is calm. There is a ship sailing these waters, this ship has a pirate flag, and on that pirate flag is a skull with a Straw Hat.

"Are we nearing this island yet Nami?" a voice called from the front of the ship. There is a boy sitting on the Going Merry's head holding his Straw Hat to his head. This boy is wearing a sleeveless red vest, denim shorts, sandals and has a scar under his left eye. Yes, this boy is Monkey D. Luffy.

"I don't know Luffy, it's really hard to see with all this rain." a girl with orange hair ,named Nami, said to the boy. She is wearing a pink raincoat and trying to cover her eyes so she can see in the rain.

"Why are we going to this island again?" Nami turns her head to her left where the voice was coming from. Sitting against the railing with his eyes closed and 3 swords sitting in the crook of his arm is a man with green hair. He is wearing a white shirt, black pants, black boots, and a green haramaki around his waist. This man is named Roronao Zoro.

Footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. "Apparently on this island is a scientist that does experiments on people." a voice followed by a scent of smoke came closer to the three, This person is a young man with blonde hair covering his left eye and a cigarette inbetween his lips. He is wearing a black suit with a black tie, and a blue pinstripe shirt underneath, and black shoes. His name is Sanji.

_"I will never understand how these guys stand to wear those clothes in this rain?" _Nami thought to herself looking at all three guys.

"Dinner is ready"

"YAY FOOD!" Luffy yelled while he is running up the stairs toward the galley, a trail of dust following behind him.

"No manners whatsoever" Sanji grumbled, as he turns toward Nami you can see hearts in his eye "Oh Nami-swan, please come out of the rain and eat some warm delicious food I prepared"

"Damn Cook" Zoro opened one eye to look at the cook.

"What did you say Marimo" Sanji snapped as he flicks his cigarette butt over the railing into the sea.

"Don't fight and get to the galley before Luffy eats all the food" Nami says as she is walking up the stairs to the galley sighing.

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji bounces up the stairs after Nami.

"Tch" Zoro frowns, he stands up and turns to look out at the sea with his arms across his chest. He squints his eyes to see something in the distance.

"What is that?" Zoro mumbles to himself.

"Hey, Marimo" Zoro turns his head to the voice, "Get in hear before you don't get to eat anything" Sanji called from the galley door. Zoro turns his head back to the sea, he sighs then heads up the stairs to the galley. In the distance is a small dot of landscape.

* * *

Everyone is gathered in the galley, Sanji is putting plates of food on the table. Luffy, who is whinning about Sanji being slow, stretches his arm to try and grab food off the plate in Sanji's hand. A black leg comes up and plants a foot in Luffys face. "Wait a minute you moron"

Everything is finally on the table and everyone starts to fill up their plates.

"Navigator-san, what is our plan for this island?" A woman with black shoulder length hair asked, she is wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist and purple high heeled Mary Janes. This is Nico Robin.

"I'm not sure" Nami said looking at Robin

"We go in, kick this scientist guy's ass, then leave, simple as that" Luffy talked with a mouth full of food.

"You Idiot, we don't know anything about this place or the people inside" Nami yelled as she stood up and started pinching Luffy's cheeks.

You can hear a small clank as Robin put her fork down on the table. "I have an idea that might work" Nami stopped pinching Luffy's cheeks as she turns her head toward Robin.

"What is your idea Robin?" A small voice that belongs to a small blue-nosed reindeer who is wearing a large pale pink/red fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a pair of maroon shorts, this is Tony Tony Chopper.

"Hopefully nothing too serious that the Great Captain Usopp has to jump in a save everyone" Yes, you guessed it, this is Usopp. He has medium length black curly hair and a long nose. He wears an olive green plaid bandanna and brown overalls with a white sash.

You can see everyone roll their eyes at Usopp, they know he is too scared to do anything. Except Chopper, who stares at Usopp with awed eyes.

"I say only a few people go in and infiltrate the place, the rest will stay with the ship in case anything happens. The less people that go in, the less suspicious it will be. We have to figure out what is going on on this island." Everyone was listening to what she had to say, everyone but Luffy who was stuffing his face with food and stealing from the others plates. "Oh Robin-chwan is so smart and beautiful when she comes up with plans" Sanji twirls around in circles with hearts flying everywhere.

"Okay, so who is going to go" Nami ingores Sanji and gets to the point.

"How about Captain-san, Swordsman-san, and Cook-san?" Robin pointed to each man.

Zoro, who was in the middle of swallowing his food, choked on it.

Sanji, who was twirling around, stood still.

Luffy, who was still stuffing his face, didn't notice he was being talked about.

"WHAT!" Zoro and Sanji yelled after they recovered.

"Why do I have to go with them? Why can't Nami-swan and Robin-chwan come with me instead?"

"Why do I have to go?" Zoro grumbled

Nami turned to Robin "Are you sure we should let those three go, I mean you know how they are"

"Those three are the strongest out of all of us" Robin smiled

Nami sighed "Alright" She turned to look at Zoro and Sanji with her hands on her hips "If you guys mess this up you owe me 1,000,000,000 beri each" She threatened.

"What the hell, you sea-witch" Zoro stood up from his chair to glare at Nami.

"Don't call Nami that you bastard" A kick came flying at Zoro's head, Zoro blocked the kick with his sword.

Nami sighed while rubbing her forehead "See this is what I'm talking about"

"I'm sure they will be fine" Robin smiled at the pair.

"Sanji, Zoro go wait outside and cool off" Nami growled as she kicked them out the door.

"Okay Luffy, are you going to behave?" She turned to Luffy. "Wha?" Luffy said with food hanging from his mouth. "Were you listening at all?" Nami yelled standing over him hitting his head.

As Robin was looking at them she felt a tug on her pants, she looked down to see Chopper "What are me and Usopp suppose to do?" Usopp, who was trying to sneak out of the galley, stood frozen, Robin smiled at him "Don't worry Doctor-san, you guys will stay with me and Navigator-san"

"HA HA, a brilliant idea, I would hate to have to show my true power to that scientist guy" Usopp stood with his hands on his hips but you could see that his legs were shaking. "Come on Chopper, Let's go protect the ship" Usopp sprinted out the door.

"Yes, Sir" Chopper ran out the door after Usopp.

Luffy was laying on the floor covered with bruises and Nami was standing over him shaking her fist. Robin quietly laughed "So Navigator-san, shall we explain what is going on to our captain?"

Luffy sat up rubbing his head. Robin and Nami explained what was going to happen on the island. "So Luffy, If you don't mess this up I'm sure Sanji will make you alot of meat when you get back" Luffy stood up when he heard the word meat. "Alright" Luffy yelled excitingly.

"Nami-swan!" All three turned their heads as they heard a yell from outside. "You might want to come see this" Nami, Robin, and Luffy walked to the door.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro went flying out the door and landed on the deck below where it was still raining heavyly.

"Ugh, stupid marimo" Sanji stood up rubbing his head. "That was your own fault you damn cook" Zoro got up as well.

_(A/N I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, but I will give it a try so please bear with me)_

They stood facing each other. Sanji lit up a cigarette and Zoro unsheathed one of his swords, Both waitng for the other to make a move. Sanji took a drag and started running at Zoro, he lifted his leg in the air getting ready to kick him, Zoro blocked his kick with his sword. Zoro pushed his sword up and sent Sanji flying back a couple feet, as Sanji got to his feet Zoro started running at him swinging his sword but Sanji ducked and tried to kick Zoro's feet out from under him, Zoro jumped up to avoid it and while he was in the air he swung his sword down at Sanji, who rolled out of the way and got on his hands into a handstand and started to swing his feet around in a circle. As Zoro landed he blocked the strikes but one caught him in his head and sent him flying into the railing. Sanji got to his feet and stood up, he looked toward the railing where Zoro was but he didn't see the swordsman. Sanji felt a tip of a sword against his back, they heard the galley door swing open and hear a voice "Come one Chopper, let's go protect the ship." "Yes Sir" They turn their heads to see Usopp and Chopper running to the crows nest. Sanji took one last drag from his cigarette and flicked it over the side of the ship into the water below. Zoro was pulling his sword away from the cooks back when he saw a kick heading towards him, he ducked and used the hilt of his sword to hit the cook in the stomach. He sees the cook bend over holding his stomach. They glare at each other ready for another round when they hear a yell from the crows nest "Sanji, Zoro look out there, I see something"

They move to the front of the ship to see what Usopp was yelling about. "That looks like an island" Sanji said while putting his hands in his pockets. Zoro sheathed his sword as he stood by Sanji looking at the island. "Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled toward the galley "You might want to come see this"

The galley door opened and Nami, Robin, and Luffy walked out to stand infront of the railing.

"What is it" Nami said putting her hands on the railing. "Hey! I see an island!" Luffy stretched his arms to grab a hold of the Going Merry's head and sat on it. "Is that the Island we are going to Nami?" Luffy turned toward her with a big grin on his face. "Is that it Robin?" Nami asked trying to see through the rain. "Yes, that is the island" Robin says "This island is called Koori Island"

They all look toward the island. As you get closer you can see an old building surrounded by trees.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy yells while pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

**Phew that was hard work. Please tell me what you think of it and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice**

_By:_ CherryBlossomAngel1221

_Disclaimer:_ unfortunately I don't own One Piece, I wish I did so badly though :(

_Warnings:_ Bad Language, A little Yaoi fluff, and other stuff so we will just rate this story M.

_Summary:_ AU "These pirates, They do have pure hearts. Just like you said" OCs (My main character I created will be involved in this story) (Side Paring - ZoSan)

_Author Note:_ I'm not sure when this story is going to take place in the One Piece timeline but it's after they get Robin to join their crew. So I suppose this story will be like one of the One Piece movies where its kinda tied into the timeline but not at the same time, hopefully that made sense to everyone lol. Also I'm so sorry this took so long to put up but I had serious writers block and I'm taking care of my 10 month old daughter while my husband is out to sea. But I would like to Thank **A3shFaerie** for giving my first review! Thank you so much! :)

So I'm going to dedicate to you **A3shFaerie**! I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_(Normal POV)_

Koori Island, a small island where it rains and has cloud coverage, every once in a while the moon will peak through the clouds. There is a small town on this island called NimbusTown. Also there is an old building on this island that use to be a hospital a long time ago but it was abandoned. Now it's home to the evil scientist. Everything else is forest and beaches, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

The scientist that resides here, he experiments on people, specifically girls. He shows no mercy to his victims, if you have a negative reaction to whatever he injects you with he will kill you, if you have a positive reaction then he will use you for further experiments. There are about 20 girls that live in this building, these girls have no idea what is in store for them. All these girls are orphans that have been kidnapped, unfortunately no one either cares nor notices that these girls went missing. Only 4 women have survived the experiments, they are Amaya, Kyoko, Tessa, and Azure. These 4 women will never be the same again.

In one of the windows of the old hospital you can see a man sitting at a desk in a dark room. A knock can be heard "Enter" A man came walking in "Sir, a ship has been spotted coming to NimbusTown" The man got up from his chair and walked toward the window "A ship you say?" He pushes up his glasses "Yes Dr. Dexter, and it is flying a pirate flag" Dr. Dexter turns to the man and nods "Thank you, I will take care of it" the man bows and backs out the door closing it behind him. Dr. Dexter turns back to the window, "Amaya" a silhouette of a woman can be seen sitting in one of the chairs in the corner. "I need you to do something for me" She stands up and walks into the moonlight.

Amaya, a woman who has really long cherry blossom pink hair and she is wearing an aqua blue midriff shirt with a Victorian jacket, black pants, and black boots. She has 3 lobe earrings in her left ear, and 2 lobe earrings and a helix piercing in her right ear. She also has a nose ring and snakebite piercings. You can see a staff strapped on her back as well.

"You are going to befriend these pirates, you will need to act defenceless and weak so you can get them to trust you" He turns to her "What will happen to them?" She narrowed her eyes at the man. "I will worry about that" He smirked "Whatever" She walked toward the door, a small sound can be heard and _Whoosh_, Amaya stopped and tilted her head to the left and caught a small knife that was aiming for the back of her head. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to kill me" She said annoyed "If I wanted you dead I would have killed you long ago" Amaya scoffed and throw the small knife at an alarming speed, It landed on the desk point end deep into the desk. Amaya walked out the door.

"She better not mess this up" Dr. Dexter pushed up his glasses, looking out the window. "I want you to follow her" He said to the two shadows in the back of the room. They nod and walk out the door.

* * *

_(Amaya POV) (A/N: Amaya is my main OC, also I'm not sure what Dr. Dexter looks like so I will let you guys imagine what he will look like XD)_

I sigh as I close the door behind me. I walk down the hallway _'I have a bad feeling about this'_ I thought as I play with my necklace absently. I walk down the stairs and come to a large room where some girls are talking to each other and some are practice fighting. I walk passed them and pass the kitchen to the back door. I go out the door and go to the edge of the patio out back. It stopped raining for once, I lit up a cigarette staring at the moon. "I knew I would find you here" A voice, that reminds me of the wind, calls behind me. "Hello Kyoko" I turn to her.

Kyoko, a women with long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, She wears a long white and red kimono with cherry blossoms on it. "What did Dr. Dexter want?" She came to stand next to me. I inhale the smoke from my cigarette then exhale. "He wants me to befriend some pirates that are coming to this island" "Why?" Kyoko asks confused. "I'm not sure but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen"

A voice can be heard from the back door "What makes you so special" one of the girls says, we ignore her. "Hey, you little bitch I'm talking to you" She pushes Kyoko out of the way, Kyoko stumbles and I ignore the girl and go to Kyoko to make sure she is all right. Out of the corner of my eye I see a fist coming for my head, I duck and grab the girls arm and twist it behind her back "You have no right to say those things to me and I want you to apologize to Kyoko" I sneer at her pulling her arm tighter against her back. "Amaya" I look up to see Dr. Dexter at the back door, I release my hold on the girls arm and step back from her, Next thing I feel is pain in my jaw as my head snaps sideways. Kyoko comes up to me and asks if I'm okay, "I'm fine" I see the girl has a smirk on her face as she walks inside. I look to "Yes?" "I need you to go to town and get the supplies" I nod at him and walk inside. As I walk through the building I see the other girls whispering to each other and pointing at me, I ignore them because they have no idea what I have gone through. I walk out the front door and into the forest toward the town.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

NimbusTown, a small town with some shops, an inn, a bar, and some houses. It may not look like much but these people can get by. Even though it is night time there are still people doing business. A ship pulls up to the shore by the town and people stare at it wondering what it's doing here.

Before the StrawHat Pirates came ashore they took down their flag so no one would know that they were pirates. Aboard said ship Nami grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt to stop him from jumping off the ship, "Remember Luffy, we can't let them know we are pirates" "I got it, don't worry Nami" Luffy smiles at her then runs and jumps off the ship and heads toward the town. Nami sighs "Sanji, Zoro make sure he doesn't mess this up" She turns to the two men, They nod at her "We will keep an eye on him Nami" Sanji says before he jumps off the side of the ship, Zoro follows behind him.

"I hope they will be alright" Nami watched the three men head to the town

"They will be fine, Navigator-san" Robin stands beside her also watching them.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji walk around the town, "There isn't much here" Zoro said looking around

"Yeah, it's strange" Sanji put his hands in his pockets

"I wonder if they have any meat" Luffy looks around the shops looking for meat, "We didn't come here to feed your stomach" Sanji kicks Luffy in the head "Remember we need to pretend that we are travelers looking for interesting places to document" Luffy rubs his head where Sanji kicked him, he suddenly stands up and knocks into Sanji while he is running to a food stand that is selling meat. Sanji stumbles back and is caught by Zoro, they both look at each other and blush. They sprang apart and looked the other way away from each other. Zoro coughs and rubs the back of his neck "We should go after Luffy" Sanji takes out a cigarette and lights it "Yeah" They both walk in the direction that their captain went.

"Welcome to Koori Island, what are strangers doing all the way out here?" An old man walks up to them, the three men turn to the voice "We only get the occasional food supplier coming and going here"

"We are just traveling around the world documenting interesting places, we don't want to cause any trouble" Sanji bows to the old man.

"OLD MAN!" a little boy runs up to the old man and tugs on his pants "She's coming"

"Ah Thank you Sora, I will go get the supplies" the old man says and walks away to the inn.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji look at each other confused "Who's coming?" Zoro asks

The girl that is selling the meat turns to them and answers "Amaya, she comes to town to get supplies when Dr. Dexter asks her to" "Who is Dr. Dexter?" Luffy says with food in his mouth.

"Dr. Dexter is a scientist who is working on making the GrandLine a better place for everyone" The three men look at each other "He lives in the old hospital in the forest and has 4 assistants, one of them occasionally comes here to pick up the supplies they need, but mostly Amaya comes to pick it up" The girl explains "Excuse me, I have to get more meat" She walks away.

"I thought this scientist was experimenting on people?" Luffy scratches his head confused, "He is, this is obviously a cover up story" Zoro says as he crosses his arms across his chest "Yeah, No one can make the GrandLine a better place" Sanji shakes his head and puts out his cigarette.

"Hey Amaya!" They hear a voice call out and turn their heads to the forest, they see a women come out of the forest, she stops by the little boy and says "Hello Sora" the little boy gives her a hug, "She looks lovely" Sanji said with hearts flying everywhere. They watch her as she walks with the little boy to the inn, as she walks past them they see her glance at them then look away. After a few minutes they see her walk out of the inn with bags of supplies "Thank you for the supplies, here take this for your trouble" She hands the old man some money, as she walks away he stares at her surprised. While she is walking back to the forest the little boy comes up to her "Are you leaving already?" He pouts, "I'm sorry I have to get back, I promise to play with you another day okay?" She pats the boy on the head and walks down the street. "AMAYA!" A voice calls out from the roof of one of the buildings.

* * *

_(Amaya POV)_

I walk out of the forest and into the town, I hear a little boy call my name "Hey Amaya!" He hugs me "Hello Sora" We walk to the inn, As I'm walking I see three strangers standing together _'Hmm, I wonder...'_ I glance at them then look away. When I walk into the inn I see the old man put the supplies on the floor. I pick them up and walk back outside, I turn to the old man "Thank you for the supplies, here take this for your trouble" I hand him some money and walk away. I head back to the forest when the little boy comes up to me and pouts "Are you leaving already?" "I'm sorry I have to get back, I promise to play with you another day okay?" I pat his head and turn to walk down the street.

"AMAYA!" I hear a voice, I turn to where the person is on one of the rooftops. "What do you want Azure?" The woman jumps down from the roof and walks to me. Azure, she has short red hair and wears a short black dress with black leggings and black converses. She glares at me and raises one of her swords, she points it at me "You will fight me and don't try to run away" I glance to my left and see a figure at the edge of the forest "Hello Tessa" A woman with medium length blonde hair, wearing a white shirt with forest green capri pants and black tennis shoes, She nods at me. I put the supplies on the ground and out of the corner of my eye I see everyone staring at us, even the strangers.

I face Azure and she starts running at me wielding her dual swords, she swings on sword at my left side and I jump out of the way, she swings her other sword and I do a back hand spring away from her, I aim a kick at her but she blocks it with her swords. She pushes her swords against my foot so I do a backflip and land on the ground in a crouch. As I standup, Azure is nowhere to be seen. I close my eyes and listen for any noises, behind me I hear a small sound and I tilt my head to the left but I wasn't fast enough and her sword makes a cut on my cheek. I stand still and so does Azure, I reach for my staff but I hear a voice in my head **_'You will need to act defenceless and weak'_**I stop reaching for my staff and let out a small curse. I take a deep breath and then crouch down, I kick Azure's feet out from under her, she falls down and I stand up and walk to where the supplies are. As I walk away I see the townspeople staring with wide eyes then I hear the little boy shout "Look out Amaya!"

I sense Azure's sword coming toward me but I stand there _'I have to act defenceless'_ I close my eyes and feel her sword slicing into my right side, I clench my teeth at the pain. I turn around and back away from her, I feel my blood dripping down my side and I place my hand on the wound. I stare at Azure as she lifts her sword and brings in down toward my head, I don't move, next thing I hear is a clanking sound of sword meeting sword, in front of me is one of the strangers with 3 swords. Standing beside me are the other two strangers, one with blonde hair smoking a cigarette and the other with a straw hat.

Azure backs away and straps her sword onto her back "We are done" She walks to Tessa "Lets go Tessa" She nods and they walk into the forest. The man with the 3 swords sheath his sword and the three strangers turn to me. Sora runs up to me and asks "Are you okay?" I pat his head "I'm fine, don't worry" The old man walks up to us "At least let me bandage your wound for you" I nod and walk to a near by bench. As the old man is patching me up I turn to the three strangers _'So I'm guessing these are the pirates'_ I thought to myself' "What are strangers doing this far out?" I ask them "We are just travelers, we go to different islands and document interesting things about the islands" the blonde answers me inhaling his cigarette. I nod and wince as my bandages tighten around my waist. When the old man is done I get up and thank him for helping me, I head back to where the supplies are and hear "Wait" behind me. I turn to the three men who are walking to me "We heard there is a scientist that is trying to make the GrandLine a better place" Straw Hat boy says "Yes he lives in the old hospital in the forest" I answer him back "Would we be able to stay a few days and ask him about his experiments?" 3 sword guy asks me "I'm sure he wouldn't mind, you guys can probably stay in some rooms at the old hospital" I motion them to follow me "Thank you lovely Amaya, please let me carry some of that stuff for you" Blondie came up to me and took some supplies out of my hands "Thank you" I led the three men through the forest.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2**

**Remember to Review and tell me what you think! Reviews makes me happy :)**


End file.
